The Greenleaves
by captainsuperbatwholock
Summary: Two separated after a tragic accident, reunite with a twist.


When she first saw the smile that normally did not grace his face whenever he talked to her, she became suspicious, but then when he mentioned that they should go on a walk with that boyish smirk that he was famous for, she knew something was wrong. She politely declined but to no avail, he followed her when she turned her back on him and began to walk towards her parents that stood near King Oropher. She almost made it when she felt a hard grip on her arm. She was finally fed up with him now, turning around she looked at him, "What do you want Thranduil? I already declined going for a walk."

He smirked at her again and she was sure that the next time he did that she would slap it right off of his face. "Oh, come on Ilithiel, it's not that unreasonable of a request. I just wanted to share in the wonder of the stars that bless this amazing night."

She ripped her arm out of his hand then, knowing she might have bruises tomorrow from his harsh grip. Then she addressed him, "Why are you talking like that?"

"Like what?"

"You know what."

He looked down at her with an innocent face that she knew was not true and then she proceeded away from him again. By then Thranduil was annoyed with her and called out the words that he knew would make her come to him and listen, "Are you just going to remain a child and run to your parents every time a man asks you to take a walk?"

She paused, the anger in her rising. How dare he use that on her when he was but a child still as well! Ilithiel turned around with heated glare directed towards the heir to the throne. "You say that now but yet you are only a child yourself."

Thranduil glared right back at her in annoyance, but he thought for a minute of a different tactic, one that he normally would never use, begging. He looked at her with eyes filled with false guilt and sadness, "Please, Ilithiel, I only wanted to walk with you. It wouldn't even be for that long."

By now their parents were looking at them and at each other with knowing faces. They all knew what was transpiring between the two children, but that was only because the show was displayed right in front of them and both Thranduil and Ilithiel were speaking rather loudly. The children bo noticed this and began speaking in a more hushed manner.

Thranduil once again looked towards the girl in question with pleading eyes that screamed persuasion as he held out his hand for her to take. Ilithiel, doomed to take the bait, gave in and took his hand, only to then be immediately dragged in tow behind Thranduil and out of the dining hall.

She later caught up to his lengthy steps and they began to walk as one. They walked a ways down one of the paths before she finally looked at Thranduil, only instead of the blank look he had on when he left the hall, a evil smirk was now in its place. She tentatively took a step away from him, "...Thranduil, where exactly are we going?"

He looked down and simply replied, "To the tree."

"What tree?" She question even more wary of him than before.

"This tree." He said, and as quickly as he was there, he was gone. Practically vanishing before her eyes. She quickly looked around to realize that they had travelled a long way from the dining hall now, and had made it into the woods.

"Thranduil! " she called hoping for him to come back, she did not recognize this part of the forest and she was starting to get scared. "THRANDUIL!" She called again, but louder.

She then saw a path leading down the trail more and wondered if he hid from her there. She made her way over and walked down a ways, calling out his name, when she realized that he had probably left her as a silly joke and did all of this so that she could make a fool of herself.

She became angry and along with this, she became reckless. Yelling louder and louder and she continued down the path that she did not recognize and she gradually became even more lost and confused. She looked around at her surroundings once again and then jumped when she heard the loud growling sound coming from a bush to her left.

She quickly recoiled away from it as a creature she had never seen popped out and lunged for her with a sword in its hand. She screamed and dodged the swing that came towards her head. She realized she would probably die but she also realized that Thranduil probably wasn't that far away either.

She luckly dodged again before the thing could take of her head, and ran back the way she came, the creature following her at a rapid pace. "THRANDUIL! THRANDUIL!" She yelled repeatedly, until she became lost and arrived in a clearing, the creature stopping behind her for only a second, when it then advanced.

Ilithiel then felt a surge of power push her back and she landed on the ground. She looked up, surprised to find Thranduil blocking the sword that came down towards her. She saw his struggle as he was still young and did not have enough strength to fight this, He was quickly knocked aside and hit his head on a nearby rock. His sword falling out of his hand and landing near Ilithiel.

The creature looking at her, before advancing towards Thranduil. She could only guess that the creature was going to kill Thranduil, and before she realized it, she stood up and grabbed the sword lying next to her. She ran up to the creature right before it's death stroke fell upon Thranduil, and with all her strength, she stabbed it right in the heart.

The creature dropped its sword numbly and took a minute before hitting the ground with a loud thud. Ilithiel look at it in shocked before she quickly dropped the sword she carried and looked down at her hands in an awe like horror. After she got over the shock of killing something, which took a while, she crouched down beside Thranduil and lifted his head away from the rock.

She saw Thranduil's left side of hair was bloody from the rock and that he was unconscious. She became scared and then sense came back to her when she heard voices of in the distance. She recognized them as her and Thranduil's parents and that they were looking for their children.

She stood up and ran towards the voices, noticing that they weren't that far away. She then stopped, coming to another clearing, where she saw them all standing there with concerned faces looking at her.

"Ilithiel, what's wrong?" Her mother asked, noticing the distress on her daughter face. Ilithiel then felt the wetness of tears rolling down her face. She was in too much shock that she was alive that when Oropher, Thranduil's father, spoke to her, she jumped.

"Ilithiel, what happened?" He said in a demanding voice.

She looked up at him and then spoke in a rush, "I-It's Thranduil. I was attacked and then he came out and helped and now he's injured and I killed the thing and now he's not waking up and I didn't know where you were an-"

Oropher interrupted her with a stern and scared voice, "Where is he?"

Ilithiel knew the emergency in the situation and quickly told them to follow her. She lead them through the trees as fast as she could until they made it to the clearing that Thranduil was in.

When the parents looked around and saw Thranduil laying down with blood covering the side of his head, and then the Orc laying on the ground dead, Thranduil's father rushed to Thranduil and picked him up. As they were all walking back, her parents made her tell them all of the details, which she gave willingly. By the time she was finished explaining, they had made it back to Oropher's halls.

Thranduil was placed on his own bed in his room, while Oropher sent Ilithiel's mother to go and get the healer. Ilithiel soon began to tire and her father told her to go and sleep.

The next morning Ilithiel awoke to the strange sight of her mother packing up her belongings into large bags. "What are you doing, mother?" Ilithiel asked as she hurriedly got out of bed

"Your father has decided that you must leave to go stay with your Aunt Celebrian at Rivendell." She replied, looking down at me with pity.

Ilithiel looked up at her mother, confused, "But why? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, child, your father and I have just decided that the Greenwood isn't as safe as it once was. Plus, it would be educational for you to go and travel to Rivendell, your uncle, Lord Elrond, is one of the wisest elves I've met and will teach you much."

"How long will I be staying there?"

"Until this forest knows no evil again."


End file.
